fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Characters
The following is a list of all the characters, both original and copyrighted, that are being used by our members: StaffofMoonlite Artemis Kur Chandni Kapoor Ivaldi Lite (deceased) Polaris Artix Laetia Ada Legard Myke G Ignis Mirrikh Avanisca Tyran Smita Singhania Karan Andhera Amaranthia Arella Yuria Dracosonian Poonam Futura Kritika Mahadevi Primaya Mahadevi Kalid C. Ivolt Calin Zilver_Hawk Alphonsus Monroe Isaak Deng Rallentando Zilver Hawk Franz von Grieg Jasmine Sinclair Pythicus Garrick Anastasia Silverwing Tak Aeraphym Jesse Kidd William Lyon Mark Dane Roark Mason Armand Svelto Rory Skirm Abigail "Abby" Hunter Joseph Dorian West Braveheart Peter Oracion Arthur Dorian Georgiana "George" Oruro Nathanial Renoir Frederic Gage Garrick Valen Nicanor Dmitrius "Dmitri" Aurelius Elizabeth Dorian Rodney McNaughton Theodore "Theo" Maddox R.L. "Lance" Hawk HeartOfPinkSol Vicky Walia Stephen Dare Shane Underwood Tess Tyler Ganga Walia Shabd Sareen Billy Raynor Ace Urran Blaze Ina Krrish Mehra Maya Ina Meera Walia Dian Bianca Arora Vivan Malhotra Sahil Ranyal Veer Ranyal Indraneil Singhania Tia Rai Aisha Sharma Anu Rai Andrew Hornby Daksh Singhania Barkha Rai Maan Choudhary Mahie Dhami Natalee Hewitt Meghna Mathur Isabella Wildfire Romeo Sonner Amanda2324 Akuma Nian Ronin Zander Brent Cute Emagine Sonalan Colten Fist Flower Xyon Yenpai Udonna Oryn Hiraishin Rakurai Tenka Star Keith Kouha Youkou Kishuna (CC) Dot Wakko Yakko Enjyu Gray Lienna Ryo Sakuro Ureksa Ramuri Samantha Tyram Windwarrior234 Alan Allison Takato Todd Ruki Jenrya Luke Miles Shane Kendall Melissa Takeru Raine Hinari Henry Hope Teruo Sahra Gennai Kari Jake Melina Hikari Lloyd Xavier Juno Sandra Keiko Tyson Richie Hailey Taiki Chiaki Shiuchon Chad Hiroshi Takara Toshiro Tatiana Genis Colette Ruca Agatha Jaarin Rinchei Connor Roa Portia RedWorld Grest Daniel Themis Gale Aaron Mishka Hyginus Ira Lady Kitade Tormod (CC) Adohi Koric Koric Wolfguarde Tsukirastrasz (Tsuki) Francesca Wolfguarde Gavin Orchid Frances Axel Glacierr_twilite Sydni Rojate HarrPWNSall Terris Griff Crest Voyat Sava Shyvos Nara Strex Grevan Dran Graff Gerris Phantess Mala Preal Seves Croba Cory Fias Fisk Griff Infis Fullos Julian Grand Trace Mayzer Rachel Vey falseMessiah Ryan Cross Sam Rexler Johnathan Ariali Felton Idriss gothicunicorn Jake Kuse DRTJR Doc Petronio Benzali Gemini Mondain Valeria Latro Osric Conan Shydow Sara Rache Zelda Doc Estefan Benzali Sandahl Shydow Noah Doc James Braddock Kate Scott Mentok shadoweh Vayne Capitan_Planet305 Shide Y. Chojio Heimach Issac Belminade Ada Tarika Darkov Coraline Alphonse Ivan Ranmbo Keiko Victorino GeneralAstra Safred Marxaime Remulas Kedray Lloyd Reed (CC) Alistaire Legault (CC) Abelia Ganonoa Christophe Jack Carman Alna Dan Forth Lazian Wyvernlord_Firion Hranis Ratrine Iroit Flame Zaanga Ergrash Garn Rikis Faran Xruan Kurmash (deceased) Kenna Sal Firion Huma Chris (Mask) Cyan Bloodbane Cylor Bloodbane Elia Huma panahinuva Caius Everto Zeman Marks Erlen Helve Temer Mars Zeist NaglfarTheImpaler Nayrene Mana BlackPhoenix Gallahad Cicero Tybalt Polonius Sirius Jeremiah Laertes Philemon/Voltimand Luciana Lucian Galadriel Archimedes Montague Orion Vernon Seth Adam Helena Shannon Rosaline Scarus James Josiah Ezekiel Thomas 'Pokegirl302' Alexis Alex RoyLover Julius Wren Quentin Zect Sullivan Yzach janus_006 Janus WilsonKieranKitsune Lloyd Terada Cassandra Avalon Aeolous Famfrit DarkHaseo Afon Alex Burnside Amaya Sakurazaki Hayato Rokudo Jamie Skyshot Kai Hiwatari Kaien Kurosaki Haseo Darkshadow Hikaru Ishida Lai Galewind Luke Ragna Swiftblade Raito Mousy Ryan Longkite Taiki Granger Terrell Usami Yagami Ulrich Yukari Hoshina Wataru Gaiabane Daiki Sera Kief Felix bankai Bradley Kaya_Yatao1992 Cenna bamf Kazzak Asroth Auni Tara Sheik Rucus Jesse Torith Slash Faris TroublefireKitten Yuki Shinhou